Le vent ne l'emportera pas
by AllielHaylliePills
Summary: Si vous ne voulez pas que ce debut d'histoire reste un oneshot, réagissez! Chapitre corrigé et Nvlles concernant 'Apres tout le soleil se levera encore demain...'
1. Default Chapter

Haut du formulaire

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling, par conséquent je ne fais aucun profit avec ce que vous allez lire, en revanche l'histoire elle-même et ce texte m'appartiennent.

Le vent ne l'emportera pas …

Il venait de réaliser une fois de plus que la vie était passablement injuste. On ne pouvait certes pas dire qu'il le portait dans son estime mais la vie une fois de plus avait été traître avec lui . Et pour cause il était mort. Il avait cru que la liberté qu'il avait obtenu ce jour là les sauverai tout les deux, mais c'est elle qui le tua.

Sa 'liberté chérie' l'a étouffé. Depuis des mois il dépérissait, sous les yeux de tous et des (ceux du narrateur) siens sadiquement satisfaits. Et ce qui devait arrivait arriva.

Avant lorsqu'il était un autre homme, plein de rancune et de haine il cru un moment que Black serait un homme qui mourrait jeune et auréolé de gloire, son parcours serai inscrit dans l'histoire comme ces hommes de la mythologie sorcière et antique dont le nom était gravé dans la pierre, et quand tout à mal tourné pour l'autre homme alors que lui du statut de mangemort devenait espion de Dumbledore et que l'autre croupissait sur l'île où siégeaient les détraqueurs, il avait prit conscience qu'il crèverait vieux, une barbe blanche noirci par la pourriture et dans les injures et la calomnie . Puis lorsqu'il a osé sortir de sa prison de fer, il compris.

Pour lui c'était évident, Black avait beaucoup souffert, il avait payé mais une chose était clair il n'allait pas rester de nouveau enfermé, accroupi dans sa maison au pied des membres de l'ordre, s'il le fallait il aurait braver les ordres de Dumbledore. De toute manière, lui était sur que Black ne faisait plus confiance à personne ce qui était parfaitement logique, qui lui avait fait confiance à lui, lui avait t-on seulement tendu une la main ? Lui Severus Snape avait eut cette chance. Et à cette époque ce n'était pas une chance universelle.

Snape haïssait ce chien galeux, mais il fallait bien enterrer la hache de guerre avec son souvenir parce que Black était vraisemblablement le dernier qui le rattachait véritablement à son passé douteux et surtout il n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de le remettre en place, de le railler ou de se foutre de sa gueule. Plus de joutes verbales, plus de reminescences scolaires et autres. Snape comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Black ne cessait de faire allusion à son passé noir, c'était bien simple, c'était les seuls souvenir qu'il eut de lui. Pendant treize années il vécut en autarcie loin des autres, loin des communs mortels, de ces racines, de ceux qu'il eut connu en bien ou en mal,c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêtait de tourner chez lui pour les autres et qu'il était le seul à souffrir dans sa bulle,alors que du coté du professeur de Potion, les choses évoluaient, le monde changeait.

Aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ces regrets, peut être n'en avait il pas.

Sa haine avait été tellement forte auparavant qu'il n'avait pas voulu croire les élucubrations d'un innocent, aveugler par sa rancune et aujourd'hui, il ressentait un regain de sentiments indéfinissables, un lien entre eux deux, son témoignage s'il l'avait laissait continué sa plaidoirie dans la cabane hurlante,s'il avait identifié Pettigrow lui aurait permit de se faire innocenter, de mourir jeune mais tout de même reconnu, alors qu'il venait de mourir dans l'indifférence totale. A cause de lui.

Potter lui devait souffrir le martyr, croupi chez ses moldus dont l'oncle ressemblait plus à un maton et la tante à une infirmière de la guerre 14-18.

Snape,lui, avait longtemps pensait que le Survivant mené une petite vie heureuse avec à ses pieds tout une famille d'ignorant mais il avait appris par l'intermédiaire des proches de l'ordre et de Black qu'il en retournait autre chose. Autrement dit, Potter devait sans doute s'appesantir sur son sort, affalé sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Peut être cet idiot se sentait-il coupable. Si seulement il avait suivi ses cours de legimencie, il n'en serai pas arrivé là. C'est vrai, c'était lui qui avait mis un terme à l'occumentie, mais Potter avait fait une gaffe ! Mais pourquoi est ce que lui Severus Snape gardait il rancœur depuis des décennies à l'égard de morts ?

De toute manière il n'était pas écrit sur le front de Potter junior Potter senior et c'était bien le cas de le dire. Et il était tout aussi inutile de dire qu'il avait eut tort d'assimiler cet avorton à son père. Il n'avait pas la même carrure.

Est-ce que légalement Potter avait le droit à un dédommagement pour tous ces préjudices ? Pour la mort de son parrain ? Certainement pas puisque Black était officiellement en fuite et qualifier comme dangereux.

Peut être avait il le droit à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus signifiant, de plus vrai.

Peut être avait il droit à la vérité,il avait peu redouté que le vent ne l'emporte, il pensait qu'elle pourrai savamment être relater par le dernier des Black. Il lui devait. A elle.

Il décida après un commun accord entre sa rationalité et son cœur qu'il l'enverrait à Potter.

D'un puissant alohomora, il déverrouilla la serrure de son tiroir et en sortie un petit livret, il tourna les pages jaunis par le temps et le referma. Poser sur son bureau on pouvait voir sur le carnet, une écriture fines qui dessinait avec des lettres soignées révelé l'inscription suivante : _Journal de Lilian Evans 1977 à 1979_.

**A propos de l'histoire :**

Le chapitre que vous venez de lire pourrai être le début d'une histoire si vous me le demandez, jusqu'ici je n'ai pas écrit la suite car ce chapitre posté il y a plusieurs mois ne semble pas avoir susciter le moindre intérêt, en revanche je le reposte plus ou moins corrigé et en remerciant l'unique rewieuveuse à qui j'ai déjà répondu.

Donc** Peut être que le soleil se lèvera encore demain**…verra sa suite être publier sous peu, dès Skyblack4 aura fini de vérifier les fautes d'orthographes :D, il devrait être en ligne dans moins de deux jours.

En passant je profite pour remercier tout les rewieweur auquel je répondrai dans mon chapitre, je crois que c est la premier fois que j ai reçu autant de rewiew pour si peu de chapitre mais c est peut être parce que je vous fait trop patienter. Je n'essaie pas de faire gonfler mes rewiew ! J'ai plein de boulot, et j'ai mon oral de francais bientôt ;)

**Et Pensées d'Azkaban** que je publie sous mon pseudo Alliel et pour l'instant suspendu car j'ai fait une grosse boulette : je me demandais pourquoi les personnes qui attendait le chapitre avec 'impatience' ne me rewiewer pas, et bien la raison était simple, j'ai fais une sacré gaffe, j'ai publié le premier chapitre a la place du cinquième que j avais pris du temps a écrire et dont j'était amplement satisfaite, et je m en suis aperçu 3 mois après et comme j'ai formater mon pc entre tps et bien je n ai plus le dit chapitre et je hait réécrire qqch. que j ai déjà écrit sans le modèle sous les yeux, donc voilà, si vous patientez peut être que un de ses quatre…

Alliel


	2. Chapitre 2

_Cher Journal,_

_Sais-tu ce qu'il vient de m'arriver? J'ai rencontrer l'homme de ma vie. A la terrasse de Florent Fortârome. Je l'ai vu. Ca fait longtemps déjà que je suis tombé sous son charme ténébreux, je le sais._

_Mais me l'avoué, grand Dieux, NON!_

_Qui voudrait pour petit ami un jeune homme narcissique et beau, intelligent et prétentieux, talentueux et arrogant? Qui voudrait de James Potter?_

_La réponse? Toutes les filles de l'école._

_Edimbourg_, _16 juillet 1969_

Harry referma le journal d'un claquement sec. D'un coté il n'était pas étonné par cet extrait qu'il venait de lire. Il n'ignorait pas que son père et sa mère ne s'entendaient guère au début de leur scolarité. Et ce qu'il venait de lire, aussi court que ce passage l'était, lui prouvé bien que Sirius et Remus lui avait dit la vérité sur les sentiments qu'éprouvait Lily à l'égard de James. Il était quelque peu rassuré.

Mais la question qui lui triturait les méninges c'était l'expéditeur de ce présent. Le journal n'avait pas été joint d'un quelconque message. Il ne voyait pas comment le journal aurait put arriver entre les mains de Remus. Un journal intime reste quelque chose de très personnel. Même son parrain, décédé, ne l'avait sans doute jamais eut en sa possession, sinon il lui aurait déjà remis, à titre de souvenir.

Comment ce journal qui retracer apparemmentdeux années de Lily Evans, sa mère, avait pu échapper à la destruction totale de Godric's Hollow?

La seule réponse plausible à toute cette histoire serait l'intervention de Dumbledore. Apres tout, Dumbledore lui avait bien remis la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Peut être que Lily gardait ce vieux journal, qui ne l'était pas à l'époque, dans le coffre de la famille Potter à Gringotts?

Mais dans quel intérêt, son directeur le lui aurait il remis?

Après tout, l'expéditeur n'avait peut être aucune autre idée derrière la tête que de lui renvoyait ce qui lui revenait de droit. Le journal de sa mère. Peut être pourrait il enfin la connaître. L'avoir auprès de lui, par procuration du moins.

Ce posait enfin un problème d'éthique. Oui, si parents il avait, sa mère ne serait -elle pas offensée ou gênée s'il venait à lire son journal? Mais le problème ne se posait plus parce que de parents il n'avait pas. De famille il n'avait plus. Il ne lui rester rien qui ne le rattachait aux temps passés.

Il repris alors le journal et l'ouvrit à la page suivante. Il lut.

_Très cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux. Nous partons en vacances pour 21 jours de pure folie. On part en Grèce. C'est papa qui a choisit la destination. Maman est vraiment contente, surtout depuis qu'elle sait que j'ai un plan de la Grèce Sorcière, on va faire un double circuit. D'un coté les monuments historiques communs aux moldus puis d'un autre côté les sites mythologiques sorcier. Pétunia est blasé. Maman rayonne comme une folle, elle a hâte de jouer au guide dans la Grèce Moldu. Puis elle va nous servir d'interprète textuelle, parce que ma chère maman a suivit des cours de grec ancien. Elle a toujours était très intéressé par les langues anciennes. Papa dit que ces vacances feront du bien à toute la famille._

_Je crois que Pétunia va voir sa chevelure blanchir._

_Edimbourg, 21 juillet 1969_

_Post Scriptum: Je sais pas comment mais y a la photo de classe de l'année dernière qui a atterrit dans ma valise, Potter et Black poussent tout le monde sur la photo. Ça serait une bonne idée de la prendre avec moi._

_Post Scriptum Second: Trèeeeees Mauvaise idée, nan, pas de tentation, merci!_

Harry posa sur sa table de chevet le journal. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et réfléchissant, il s'aperçut que le style d'écriture de sa mère correspondait tout à fait à ce qu'elle avait laissé paraître dans la scène du calamar géant, après les BUSE, lorsqu'il s'était retrouver "malencontreusement" prisonnier des sombres souvenirs du pr. de Potion.

Il était sur, que des décennies auparavant, ce journal avait vu déferlait sur lui la plume de sa mère à une vitesse folle, dans ses paroles, on y deceler une fougue certaine, on pouvait aussi sentir son enthousiasme et surtout, elle était heureuse. Elle était vivante et heureuse de vivre. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle épouserait ce ''prétentieux'' de Potter, ni qu'elle ne verrait pas son fils grandir. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui réservait le futur.

Le temps. Le futur. Le passé. Le destin, qui en était donc le maître? Pouvait-on est maître de son destin et dans quelle mesure? Qui donc tracé les lignes, et les chemins, sinueux ou lisses de la vie?

Aurait-elle put empêcher cela si elle l'avait sut. L'aurait-elle fait?

Il eut envie de reprendre le journal en main, continuer de lire les souvenirs innocents de cette âme innocente mais alors qu'il s'empara du livret, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

_Finalement voila la suite, même si je n'ai reçu aucune sollicitation de votre part. Normalement je devrai continuer._

_Mais votre avis n'est pas de refus._


End file.
